


In The Eye of A Hurricane

by ThatRainbowAlien



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander never sleeps hamilton, Nonstop hamilton, Other, Storms, soft Laurens, this was written almost a year ago and I'm posting it on here just now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRainbowAlien/pseuds/ThatRainbowAlien
Summary: I original wrote this on a site called Quotev





	In The Eye of A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Soft babs

Alexander Hamilton was at his desk, writing quickly as if he was going to be shot at the count of ten. Crack! Alex jumped and closed his eyes, taking in a breath. He opened them once again and ignored the thunder raging. 'Click, click click' the keyboard said as Alex continued the words he was writing. 

"Alex?" His lover came into view. His fluffy brown hair in a ponytail and his freckles shining under the light of the laptop.

"Yes Laurens?" Alex said, not even sparing a glance. He was always like this when he was writing. Never giving up till he fell asleep. 

John yawned. "Are you coming to bed today?" He asked as a Crack! stuck through the slight silence. 

Alex flinched. "Soon love. I'm almost done." He asked, looking at John through the reflection of the laptop. 

Crack! Boom! The sky raged. This wasn't just any storm. Their home and city wasn't evacuated like most of the cities in their state. 

John nodded and sighed. "I'll be waiting. Will you be okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine my sweet. Don't worry." Though, they both knew that'ts a lie. He was terrified of Hurricanes and even had PTSD because of the memories and flashbacks of the great storm when he was just a child. 

John went over and hugged Alex before he went to the door, looking back at Alexander. He sighed. That man would be the death of him.

Alex finally glanced back with a small smile as he watched his lover leave the room. He cracked his fingers before he continued typing.

Click, click, click they noises continued. The room wasn't silent now. There was the slaps to the walls from the rain and the cracks from the lightning. The wind was like a punch. Slowly Alexander grew scared, the memories already resurfacing. He bit back his fear and continued his work.

A few more sentences, he thought, then I'll be with John. He continued typing.

Click. The lights when out.

Alexanders eyes widened and he shakily finished the essay. He saved hos work and closed the laptop.

"John!" Alexander called out with a shaking voice. He held onto the wall, the noises of the storm ringing through his ears. 

"Alex?" John called back to his lover with a yawn. He felt arms wrap around him and he felt himself be pressed against someones chest. 

John turned to Alexander. "Alex?" He asked and heard the sniffles. He wrapped his arms around the scared man. "Don't worry, I'm here." John cooed to the other.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Alex whimpered as the sound of the lightning grew in his ears, the memories of the storm, flooding his vision, not even noticing John was there. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't worry."

Alex continued mumbling out stings of words, apologizing for god knows what.

John ran his fingers through the immigrants hair. He mumbled soft words to the man. Kissing him on the cheeks to help him calm him down.

Hours passed before the hurricane ended.

Minutes before, Alex had fallen asleep during the storm.

John had sighed, running his fingers, playing with Alex's hair, whose head was in his lap. 

It wasn't long before John had fallen asleep himself. 

When John woke up, He saw that Alex wasn't there. Not very surprised, John stood up with a frown. He went back to writing again He thought like almost every morning.

He walked to Alex's office to see him sending in a vacation notice. He smiled and watched Alex turn to look to the other.

John walked over to him.

Alex got up and walked to him

They embrace each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. 

They kissed, the kiss full of fireworks as if it was just their first one. 

"I'm all yours for the next few days." Alex mumbled against Johns now bruised lips.

"I better start using the time now, yes?" 

They kiss again, passion fulled.

They embraced and held each other close.


End file.
